Just Another Quickie
by OldFashionedGrl
Summary: An intriguing topic is brought up at a DAR meeting. What will happen next? I said I wanted to write just another quickie' when refering to this story... this is the result. Features Emily and Richard.


_**Just Another Quickie**_

A warm breeze on the spring air and the flowers in Emily's garden were in full bloom as the ladies of the DAR steering committee met seated around the patio on a bright Wednesday afternoon.

"Come on Emily," Nora said leaning forward in her chair. "You cannot seriously tell me that you and Richard don't ever…"

"I'm not telling you anything," Emily replied shaking her head. "I'm not even a part of this conversation," she added re-crossing her legs and angling her body away from Nora.

"Come on ladies, we all know Richard. If that's not a perfect specimen of male virility, I don't know what is," the blonde to Nora's right added.

"Carole! Really!" Emily chided, rolling her eyes.

"Well he does just ooze sex," Sarah, the woman seated across from Nora agreed.

Emily raised a hand in protest. "This conversation has gone far enough."

"Not quite," Nora countered in her crisp British accent. "You have to at least admit that sometimes there just isn't anything like a good quickie"

"He sees you getting ready for a black tie dinner," Carole suggested.

"Mmm, just another quickie," Sarah said with a grin and the assembled women except for Emily broke into peals of laughter at what had become the afternoon's catchphrase. "Maybe a lunchtime tryst between meetings," she continued.

The collective group chorused, "Just another quickie."

"Are you listening to yourselves?" Emily asked incredulously. "You sound like a bad romance novel."

"We've all seen the way he looks at you," Nora argued. "There have got to be times he just can't keep his hands off of you even if there isn't a lot of time."

"Hence just another quickie," Sarah finished.

"Or perhaps it's Emily that can't keep her hands to herself," Carole suggested noticing the slight reddening of Emily's cheeks.

Emily stood and picked up the half-full pitcher from the middle of the table at the center of the group. "I'm going to get us some fresh iced tea. God knows none of you you need any more of that punch. When I come back I expect you all to have moved on to another topic of conversation."

"Spoilsport," Nora muttered.

Pixie, a redhead who had been less enthusiastic than some of the others during the recent conversation, decided to speak up, "Well , you know what they say, those that need to talk about it all the time probably aren't getting it."

"Touché," Nora replied with a good natured smile and lifted her glass in a toast.

Emily swept in the French doors and through the living room on a beeline to the kitchen. Halfway through the dining room she was startled when a deep voice called her name. Spinning on her heel the pitcher of iced tea in her hands sloshed but didn't spill and she saw her husband just a few steps behind her.

Richard closed the distance between them and spoke in a low voice. "I never realized your DAR meetings involved such stimulating conversation."

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "I thought you had meetings all afternoon with that new client from Finland?"

"His plane was delayed in Amsterdam. The meeting's been pushed back to Thursday," he explained with a shrug. "I forgot about your meeting, but I must say I'm seeing your DAR friends in a whole new light." He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively.

"Just what did you hear?" Emily questioned, her eyes growing wider.

"Let me see if I can recall. I believe I heard the words, 'perfect specimen of male virility,'" he replied puffing out his chest, "and there was something about 'oozing sex.'"

She shook her head and sighed. "There's going to be no end to your ego now, isn't there?"

"I must say they did have some very intriguing things to say." He placed one hand on her hip and reached for the pitcher with the other placing it next to them on the dining room table.

She turned her best glare on him. "You know I should just march you out there right now and tell them you'll answer all their questions."

His expression turned to one of instant panic at the thought of being faced with that group of women especially given their current topic of conversation. "You wouldn't." Teasing Emily was one thing, being fresh meat to that pack of she-wolves out there was another.

She smiled brightly at the effect her threat had on him. "It would serve you right."

"Tell me, is this the type of thing that goes on at all your meetings?" he asked in wonder.

"Thankfully, no. This particular group… well, at least we handle the business of running the DAR first, but I have to admit that once that's done the girls do tend to drift into more salacious topics. Usually it's more hypothetical than personal."

"Hypothetical?" He was puzzled by this new bit of information.

"Utter ridiculousness," she rolled her eyes in disapproval. "Which forefather was the best lover, which president was the most… well endowed, which revolutionary war hero saw the most action off the battlefield."

He nodded knowingly. "Ahhhh."

"Ahhh, what?" she questioned.

"Just explains some things is all," he explained, his eyes twinkling down at her as he pulled her closer.

She planted her hands on his chest and held herself back. "What kind of things?"

"Your mood after these meetings mostly," he replied. "I always wondered what it was about the DAR that would make you so… amorous. I've always just chalked it up to the alcohol."

Emily pushed him away with her hands and took a step back. "You're insufferable."

His grin broadened. "And you're insatiable, at least after your DAR meetings that is."

"I really should lock you out there with them," she pointed toward the patio. "You deserve each other. You're all a bunch of randy teenagers."

He chuckled softly "Which of them was it who asked if it was you who couldn't keep her hands off of me?"

She picked up the iced tea and shot him a glare over her shoulder as she headed into the kitchen. "That certainly isn't going to be a problem tonight."

"I never said it was a problem," he called after her.

* * *

"Emily, thank you for hosting the meeting this month."

"You're welcome, Sarah, Give my best to William," Emily replied as the taller woman walked past her and out the open doorway.

"Yes, Emily, thank you. Those petit fours were marvelous," cooed Mitzi, a slightly plump woman with mousy brown hair.

Emily smiled and nodded, "They're from Maxim's the new French bakery that opened up on Oak."

"Ooh, I've driven by but haven't had the chance to stop yet. I'll have to make a point of going there next week."

"You won't be disappointed," Emily replied placing her hand on the shorter woman's upper arm as she passed through the doorway, her smile bright but not quite reaching her eyes.

Nora approached and looked out into the driveway. "Oh, is that Richard's car I see?"

Emily glanced past all the cars of the DAR ladies to where her husband's silver Mercedes was parked. Evidently he hadn't been able to get to the garage with all the cars in the driveway. "He must have come home while we were meeting."

Nora made a show of checking her watch, "Still time for a little afternoon delight. Lucky lady."

"Nora, go home," Emily retorted still smiling, "and take a cold shower."

Nora laughed as she headed out the door, the last to leave. "Unfortunately I'll have to, Harold's still in Hong Kong."

"Drive safe," was Emily's reply as she watched Nora get into her car and pull away.

With a sigh of relief, she closed the large front door and leaned against it.

"Are the 'Sex and the city girls' gone now?" Richard asked as he stepped into the entryway.

Emily lifted her head just enough to eye him incredulously beneath her long lashes. "Honestly."

He stopped just a few feet away from her. "I heard Nora's parting remarks."

With a shake of her head, she tried to keep the smile from her face, but her eyes twinkled unmistakably. "Of course you did."

He reached out to caress her cheek, his thumb brushing along the top of her cheekbone and lifted her chin slightly. "Not altogether a bad suggestion."

"You seriously think I'm that easy?" she asked.

"Easy is a word I've never ascribed to you, my dear." His other hand reached out for her shoulder.

"Well I should hope not."

"I haven't heard a no." He leaned closer.

"No…" she paused holding out the word and enjoying his expression of anticipation, "… you haven't."

He smiled instantly at her teasing and leaned in for a kiss.

Emily returned the embrace briefly then pulled back and cast her eyes toward the kitchen. When he leaned in again, she covered his lips with her fingertips. "Perhaps we should take this discussion upstairs."

"A splendid idea," he agreed grasping her hand and leading her to the staircase. "But I want it understood that this will not be just another quickie."

Emily laughed deeply. "I certainly hope not."


End file.
